Depuis que t'es monté làhaut
by Dop
Summary: Depuis la mort de Sirius, Harry n'a plus goût à la vie. Jusqu'au jour où... One-Shote


Bonne lecture !  
  
Depuis que t'es monté là haut  
  
Je suis dans cette grande pièce depuis des heures. Ou serai- ce des jours ? Je ne le sais plus. J'ai perdu la notion du temps et j'ai perdu bien plus que ça.  
  
J'appuie ma tête contre le montant de bois de la fenêtre. Je regarde à l'extérieur : le soleil fait briller milles étincelles sur le lac mais même ce spectacle de beauté ne m'intéresse plus.  
  
Je ferme les yeux pour faire le vide dans ma tête si remplit en cet instant. Je les rouvrent et ouvre également la fenêtre faisant rentrer la brise printanière dans la pièce si vaste et si sombre.  
  
Sombre. Comme mes pensées depuis que je l'ai perdu, depuis qu'il est parti dans son coin de paradis. Le temps a eu raison de nous. Le temps, toujours lui ! Si cruel et si dévastateur. Maintenant, il ne lui reste plus qu'à recouvrir notre histoire avant même que celle-ci n'eut le temps de s'épanouir.  
  
Une musique raisonne sans cesse dans ma tête et les paroles s'insinuent en moi comme un venin  
  
« Le ciel ne sera plus jamais Aussi noir qu'il n'est aujourd'hui Comme un soleil ensorcelé Tes yeux se perdent dans la nuit On n'était pas du même monde Mais qu'est ce que ça fait maintenant Puisque les anges et les colombes Se sont enfuient avec le vent  
  
Depuis que t'es monté là haut Les anges n'ont jamais été plus beaux Depuis que t'es monté là haut Ici moi je me sens toujours de trop »  
  
Je me penche par la fenêtre ouverte et m'accoude au garde-fou. Dehors, les élèves profitent des derniers rayons de soleil, tranquillement installés dans la pelouse. Si inconscients, si naïfs. Comment pourraient-ils savoir ? Au loin, j'entrevois la maison de Hagrid. Il était dehors, manches et pattes de pantalon relevées, en train de bêcher les mauvaises herbes.  
  
Doucement, précautionneusement, je pose un pied sur le rebord de la fenêtre, puis le second. Je me redresse de toute ma hauteur perché sur ce mince rebord, m'accrochant aux poutres verticales qui formaient cette ouverture sur l'extérieur. C'est incroyable comme la pesanteur nous attire encore plus lorsqu'on se trouve à 50 mètres de haut, debout sur un manteau de fenêtre à peine plus large d'une carte postale. Je sens l'adrénaline monter en moi rendant ma respiration difficile, saccadée. Ca serait si facile de me laisser tomber, de me laisser happer par le vide qui me donnerait mon accès au paradis, à coté de mon parrain perdu récemment. Si facile et pourtant si dure. Je contemple fixement la pelouse verdoyante sous la fenêtre comme hypnotisé par elle et sont incroyable attraction.  
  
'toc toc'  
  
Quelqu'un frappe à la porte. Je me surprend à prier le ciel pour ne pas que ça soit Ron ou Hermione.  
  
J'entends la porte pivoter et ces gongs et une voix où pointe un soupçon de panique me demander de redescendre de là où je suis.  
  
Je jette un dernier regard à la pelouse située juste en dessous et redescend aussi précautionneusement que je suis monté. Alors, je me retourne pour faire face à l'intrus. Un homme aux longs cheveux noirs et gras encadrant un visage blafard et cireux se tiens devant la porte qu'il avait prit soin de refermer derrière lui.  
  
« Potter, il faut que l'on parle »  
  
Je baisse les yeux. Je n'ai aucune envie de le regarder me transpercer avec ses yeux emplis de mystère. Je n'ai d'ailleurs pas envie non plus de parler avec cet homme.  
  
« Une autre fois Professeur Rogue. J'aimerai rester seul.   
  
- Cela fait maintenant deux semaines que vous êtes tous le temps tout seul. Vous restez enfermé dans cette salle de classe désaffectée du matin au soir. Pourquoi ? »  
  
Je sens la colère monter en moi. Pourquoi ? A ton avis abruti pourquoi ???  
  
« Ca ne vous regarde pas » répondis-je les lèvres pincées.  
  
« Certes, c'est vrai mais j'insiste. J'aimerai m'entretenir avec vous. »  
  
Qu'a-t-il de si important à me dire ? Et pourquoi prend t-il cette voix si douce qu'on ne lui connaît pas. Je n'ai pas le choix de toute façon. Je m'assois par terres, sur le sol de pierres froides, adossé contre le mur, prenant mes genoux dans mes bras. Comme pour me protéger inconsciemment.  
  
A ma grande surprise Rogue m'imite et viens s'asseoir sur les dalles usées juste à mes côtés.  
  
« Harry, vous ne pouvez pas continuer comme ça. Vous dépérissez à vu d'œil. Regardez vous ! Vous restez enfermé dans cette bulle de culpabilité alors que vous n'y êtes pour rien ! »  
  
Alors maintenant c'est Harry ! Il m'appelle par mon prénom. Mais ce qui me trouble le plus c'est le ton paternel qu'il emploie. Et il continu :  
  
« Il savait très bien que ça pouvait s'avérer dangereux. Qu'il pourrait y avoir des victimes.  
  
- Mais pourquoi.... Lui ? »  
  
Mes yeux commencent à me piquer, se remplissant de larme que je ne voulais pas laisser apparaître devant le professeur. Je détourne ma tête dans la direction opposée, essayant de refouler mes larmes qui, malgré mes efforts, roulèrent doucement sur mes joues. « Harry, vous savez que vous n'y êtes pour rien. Vous...  
  
- Je suis qu'un con ! Il est mort à cause de moi. Si seulement j'avais écouté Hermione pour une fois... Je n'ai pas réussi à le sauver.  
  
- Et comment auriez vous pu le faire ? C'était si confus pour tout le monde. Souvenez vous Harry comment c'était ! »  
  
Justement, je me souviens très bien. Comme un film passant au ralenti, je vois les images s'imposer et se succéder dans ma tête.  
  
Nous étions au département des Mystères du Ministère de la magie, dans une pièce ressemblant à un amphithéâtre d'université. Au pied des marches, une arcades soutenant un voile noir surplombait de toute sa hauteur la pièce glauque et mystérieuse. Plusieurs personnes se battaient en duel, et moi je devais conserver cette maudite sphère ! Cette prophétie de malheur qui se brisa quelques instants plus tard, laissant échapper son message étouffé pas les cris et les sorts qui fusaient de part et d'autre. Je me revois lancer un regard derrière moi. Juste assez longtemps pour apercevoir Lestrange propulser Sirius au travers le voile soutenu par l'arcade. Je me revoit hurler alors que sont corps plonge en arrière avec une certaines grâce et légèreté. Enfin, je me vois courir dans sa direction alors que Lupin me retiens contre lui, murmurant ces mots qui aujourd'hui encore me font tellement souffrir : « c'est fini pour lui »  
  
« Est-ce que vous m'avez entendu Potter ? »  
  
Comme si quelqu'un avait brusquement monter le son, la voix de Rogue parvient subitement à mes oreilles m'extirpant de mes pensées macabres.  
  
« Non Professeur. Je ne vous ai pas entendu.  
  
- Harry, vos amis Weasley et Granger sont inquiets à votre sujet. Isl ne vous reconnaissent plus. Par respect et par amour pour Sirius, cessez de vous complaire dans votre bulle de malheur. »  
  
Je ne réponds rien. Qu'aurai-je pu dire de toute façon ?  
  
« Je ne veux pas me battre avec vous Monsieur Potter. Je ne veux pas non plus vous laisser sombrer dans le désespoir. Je veux vous aider. »  
  
Interloqué, je lève les yeux vers Rogue qui m'offrit un de ses rares sourires.  
  
« J'ai promis à Sirius de vous protéger s'il lui arrivait quelque chose » expliqua t-il  
  
A nouveau, je sentis une nouvelle vague de larmes me submerger et un sanglot rompre le silence pesant. Cette fois, j'en avais rien à faire que Rogue me vois plus vulnérable que jamais et je me laisse tomber dans ses bras à la recherche de quelconque réconfort. Je le sens me passer doucement la main dans le dos pour le calmer. Puis après un moment plus ou moins long, je ne sais pas trop, je sentis sa poigne de fer me remettre debout et m'emporter dans les sinueux couloirs du château.  
  
Il me raccompagna ainsi dans ma salle commune où seuls Ron et Hermione étaient installés dans un canapé.  
  
Rogue me murmura à l'oreille un message à peine audible  
  
« Ne soyez pas un mort vivant Monsieur Potter. Sirius serait heureux que vous retrouviez le bonheur. Il a donné sa vie pour ça, ne le décevez pas.... »  
  
Puis il s'éclipsa dans un tourbillon d'étoffe noire.  
  
Je me dirige vers Ron et Hermione jusqu'à leur faire face.  
  
« Je suis désolé, je...   
  
- Ne dis rien Harry. On comprend. » me coupa Hermione « on comprend... »  
  
Je lui étais très reconnaissant de m'avoir interrompu. Je ne voulais pas qu'ils me voient pleurer, ce qui aurait probablement été le cas si j'avais continué de parler.  
  
Je m'installe à mon tour dans le canapé en croisant leurs regards inquiets.  
  
Pour Sirius, pour moi, pour nous, je vais revivre.  
  
¤¤ FIN¤¤  
  
Ps : Les paroles de la chanson sont extraite du texte de Damien Saez « Depuis que t'es monté là haut » issu de son album « Jours étranges »  
  
Alors, vous avez aimé ???? Oui ? Non ? Alors reviews ! 


End file.
